Bachmeyer
Bachmeyer was a corrupt Brazilian police officer who served as the second-in-command of the Unidade de Forças Especiais unit, the right-hand man of Armando Becker and the tertiary antagonist of Max Payne 3. Being Becker's lieutenant and best man, he often accompanied his boss. Bachmeyer also seems to be a field leader of the UFE, as he leads the unit to the warzone of the Nova Esperança favela. Bachmeyer also makes deals with the Crachá Preto second-in-command Milo Rego, and sold him the people that the UFE caught. Prior to the favela war, Bachmeyer was sent to kill the businessman Rodrigo Branco, under Becker's orders, during an attack by the Crachá Preto on the Branco HQ, Successfully executing Branco, stealing the security recording, and setting up a bomb. His role behind the assassination is later discovered by Max Payne, Rodrigo's bodyguard, who finds the DVD from Rodrigo's office that shows the execution. After a short confrontation, Bachmeyer runs to his men, and a large gunfight began near Becker's office in the UFE's station. At the end of the gunfight, Bachmeyer was shot in the head and fell from the platform he was standing on. Biography Early life Nothing is known about Bachmeyer's life prior to 2012, except that at some point he joined the Unidade de Forças Especiais, and became a loyal right-hand man to Armando Becker. It's believed that he is of African and German descent. Branco party gunfight After an unsuccessful kidnapping of Rodrigo Branco and his wife Fabiana, by the Comando Sombra, Bachmeyer arrives to the scene along with his boss, Becker, to finish off the remaining Comando Sombra members. As he and Becker go around, he and Max stare at each other for a moment, though Max didn't notice him at this time. Rodrigo's assassination When the Crachá Preto attack the Branco building, Bachmeyer enters to Rodrigo Branco's office, and shoots him at the back of the head. Bachmeyer then takes the tape that filmed him killing Branco, and put a bomb under Rodrigo's desk, which destroyed the whole place. At the time of the attack, Max didn't know that Bachmeyer was the assassin. Only later, during his semi-final battle with the UFE, he will find out about the assassination. War at the favela .]] Much later, Bachmeyer leads a full attack on the Nova Esperança favela in order to bring down the Comando Sombra. During this attack, Bachmeyer and his unit capture many residents of the favela, and sell them to Milo Rego and the Crachá Preto. It was the first time where Max Payne noticed Bachmeyer. Death Finally, after learning of Victor Branco and Becker's true plans, Max attacks the UFE base, where he finds the DVD that shows Rodrigo being executed by Bachmeyer. Max rushes into Bachmeyer, who escapes and sends more of his men. Bachmeyer gathers his men near Becker's office, in order to protect him from Payne's attack. After a big shootout, Bachmeyer is shot dead by Payne, and falls from the platform he was standing on, avenging Rodrigo's death. Payne then uses Bachmeyer's ID card to enter Becker's office. Personality and traits Bachmeyer was a ruthless and corrupt police officer. He was perfectly willing to act as an assassin and kill anyone he was instructed to. He was also perfectly willing to kidnap and sell innocent people to the Cracha Preto for money, not caring that they would be murdered and their organs stolen. He also seemed to have a hatred of Max Payne, as he repeatedly taunted Max about how he would enjoy killing him. Despite his effectiveness in the field, he was arrogant in his status as an UFE officer, murdering Rodrigo Branco in clad in his uniform and storing the security recording in his office instead of destroying it. Despite his hubris, Bachmeyer was a very dangerous opponent, an extremely good marksman with a G6 rifle and cunningly uses cover to protect himself, though this still couldn't save his life. Whereas Becker was allies with Victor out of greed, he was allies with Victor out of shared ideals of fascist views towards crime. He resembles Ramirez, a secondary antagonist from Manhunt, another Rockstar game. Notable quotes *''"Vai pra casa, gringo de merda!" ("Go home, shitty gringo!")'' *''"Do you even see what a joke you are!" '' *''"You should have never listened to that idiot Da Silva!" '' ' *''"I'll think of you when I get my promotion!" ''' *''"Hey! You Americans love to interfere in things you do not understand!" *"Acaba com esse filho da puta! Pelo amor de deus!" ("Get rid of that son of a bitch! For the love of God!")'' *''"You were doing so well, you had to go and spoil it!" '' ' *''"Thank you for the fine work!" '' ' *''"I hoped to be the one to kill you myself!" '' ' *''"Say hello to Rodrigo for me!" '' ' *''"'You should know when to walk away!" '' ' *''"You served your purpose! This is where it ends!" '' *''"What are you hoping to achieve here?" '' *''"Why do you think you're not dead already?" '' ' Appearances *''Max Payne 3'' **Something Rotten In The Air **Here I Was Again, Halfway Down the World **A Fat Bald Dude with a Bad Temper ( Boss Fight , Killed ) Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Max Payne 3 multiplayer characters Category:Killed by Max Payne Category:Max Payne 3 Characters